Curable compositions may include two components that can chemically react with each other, also referred to as curing, to form a cured product. A first component may be an epoxy resin and a second component may be a hardener, sometimes called a curing agent. The epoxy resin can include one or more epoxide groups. An epoxide group refers to a group in which an oxygen atom is directly attached to two adjacent carbon atoms of a carbon chain or ring system. The hardener is reactive with the epoxide groups of the epoxy resin. This curing converts the resin component from a relatively low molecular weight into relatively high molecular weight materials by chemical addition of the compounds of the hardening agent.
There are many possible uses for curable compositions and products obtained by curing those compositions. There are a great variety of characteristics that may be desirable for particular applications.